Enter the Rogue
by RyanMcKenzie
Summary: During the Second Battle of Requiem, Spartan Victor Vilmos is sent on a mission to find a possible Forerunner artefact. However what he does find is a device that sends him hundreds of years into the past and into a situation which will put him to the ultimate test.


Prologue: The Lone Spartan

**Location: UNSC Infinity, Orbiting around Forerunner planet Requiem  
Date: February 8****th****, 2558**

Commander Palmer scanned her tactical board noting the progress of her SPARTAN's. Unlike the fragile Marines SPARTAN's could get the jobquicker and more efficiently. She could see her fireteams fighting for landing zones on the ground but her attention kept being pulled away to a singular dot away from all the others.  
"Vilmos report," she asked calmly  
"Two clicks out ma'am," Vilmos' voice crackled "minimal resistance and no sign of this structure Doctor Glassman was on about."  
"Keep looking," she commanded with a slight irritated tone "find this do-hickey the doc wants and get your ass back here."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Palmer hated sending her SPARTAN's out on retrieval missions for the egg heads especially SPARTAN's like Vilmos. Senior Chief Petty Officer Victor Vilmos was a veteran of the Human-Covenant War and a damn good SPARTAN. Due to his ability to work on his own he was one of the first SPARTAN's enrolled to the Rogue training program. His armour allowed him to be out of contact from the Infinity for weeks on end and still work efficiently.  
"How goes the operations?" Captain Lasky asked  
"Fine we are taking the grounds but are you sure we had to send Vilmos out on this wild goose chase?"  
"Glassman thinks there is something of importance out there so we need to check it out," He said with a sigh "even if it turns out to be nothing Vilmos is the most senior Rogue we have he can handle it."  
"Yeah I hope so." Palmer replied.

**Location: Requiem  
Date: February 8****th****, 2558**

Victor crept through the dense jungle of the alien world swearing under his breath as branches bounced of his helmet. Just as he began to enter a clearing he halted, before him was a large structure which looked like a bunker and surrounding said structure multiple Covenant forces. He made a mental note of the hostile forces. _2 Elites, 5 Grunts and a pair of Hunters. _The Elites and Grunts however the Hunters through a spanner into the works. Activating his built in active camouflage Vilmos crept closer to the three sleeping Grunts, dispatching each of them with a quick slice of his combat knife. He picked of the two remaining Grunts using his silenced M395 DMR. He retrieved a plasma pistol which could help with the Elites. As the two separated he overcharged the pistol depleting the Elites shield and before it could react he plunged his knife into its skull sending purple blood on to the jungle floor. He heard a roar from behind him just in time and as he dove away the Elites body was vaporised a bright green light.  
_Damn it I was hoping to finish the other Elite up first.  
_He switched to his secondary weapon, Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel that he liked to call Gero after his mother. He sighted on the other Elite and put two bullets into the final Elites head before it could move to cover. Dodging another green beam the SPARTAN rolled into the open and sending to bullets into the Hunter's "head". The creature span slightly with force of the rounds exposing it's back to him. He charged forward clambering onto the giant creatures back, ripping one of the grenades of his belt and shoved in amongst the orange worms that made up the Hunter. Flipping of its back dodging the giant metal shield as it swung at the retreating Spartan. The explosion ripped the beast apart leaving only its legs. The other Hunter charged forward batting what was left of its bond brother and attempted to batter Vilmos. Timing his movement to just the right time he stepped to the side tagging the beast with his last grenade. _So big, so strong, so stupid, so dead. _Just like the other Hunter it exploded in a shower of luminescent orange blood. Vilmos slowly made his way into the ancient structure being extra careful to check the corners for potential cloaked Elites. In the centre of the room was a giant white orb. _All that for a giant light bulb. _  
"Commander Palmer structure secure and there is some sort of giant white orb here ma'am," he reported  
"Good work Vilmos tag the location and get your ass back to the rendezvous point," Palmer commanded  
"Roger that."  
As Vilmos attempted to walk forward he found himself routed to the spot. _What the hell?! _Next thing he knew he was being dragged back into the orb and an intense pain surged through his body. The bright light engulfed him and he passed out.

"Commander Palmer we just lost Spartan Vilmos' transponder just disappeared," a crewman shouted  
Palmer looked down at the tactical map trying to get a bead on the missing Spartan.  
"What the fuck just happened?!"


End file.
